


Sugar You’re a Drug to Me

by AngyHomosexual58



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Handcuffs, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Soulmate AU, literally just porn, no beta we die like men, phantom orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngyHomosexual58/pseuds/AngyHomosexual58
Summary: Soulmate AU with telepathic connection and phantom physical sensations. This includes phantom orgasms. Bucky is a little shit and makes himself cum over and over again while Steve is in the middle of debrief. When Steve gets back to their room he fucks Bucky within a inch of his life after being teased for that long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while high off my ass, hope it’s good

Soulmates are a blessing, or a curse, depending on who you are and how you view the world. Some live long, happy lives together, endlessly content with their bond. Some never find their soulmates at all, and live constantly searching for their other half. Steve was one of the lucky ones. He and Bucky had found each other at the age of five, not knowing why they felt so drawn to each other. As they grew older, they began to understand what the bond meant and develop feelings for each other.

In the present day, Steve sat around one of Stark’s many conference tables in the tower. He, Stark, Barton, and Romanov had just returned from a mission less than half an hour ago. The mission was simple, dismantling an AIM base. Enough to bring in the four of them, but not serious enough to bring the big guy along. Bucky had wanted to come, as had Wanda, but it really hadn’t been needed. Now that the mission had gone successfully, they were back for debrief.

Steve hated debriefs with a burning passion. They were long and tedious and all around unenjoyable. Sometimes, and he’s not proud of this, he’d fuck around on his phone under the table. He knows it’s unprofessional but he gets so god damn bored. 

This was one of those times. Fury had been droning on and on about the logistics of the mission and what they did wrong for the last hour. Steve pulled out his phone and shot Bucky a text saying that he got home safe and was in the middle of debrief. After a minute he felt a zing of happiness and a touch of relief that wasn’t his own. He tried to convey through the bond how incredibly bored he was, and how much he had missed Bucky for the last few days. 

He felt a small vibration and snuck a look down at his phone. Bucky’s telling him to pay attention, the jerk. He sent what he thinks is the ‘pouting’ emoticon back, he still hasn’t gotten a hang of the whole “texting lingo” that the kids are doing nowadays.

Steve felt Bucky’s flash of amusement and smiled. He turned back and tried to pay attention to Fury, he really did. But after 20 or so more minutes he found himself dozing off a little bit, while still appearing to be totally focused.

His mind was slightly foggy with exhaustion so the sudden overwhelming rush of endorphins and adrenaline that washed over him took him even more by surprise than it would normally.

He and Bucky had discovered the phantom orgasms at age 15 and 16 respectively. Apparently it was a rare soulmate thing where if you were thinking of the other person, they would feel your orgasm as well, sort of the same way they shared feelings or pain. Steve had been 15 when he had been sitting on his bed, sketching by candlelight and a wave of white hot pleasure had washed over him, scaring the shit out of him. He looked down to find himself dry, but harder than he had even been in his life before. He tried to ignore it but after a while it became too uncomfortable and he touched himself softly, thinking of his soulmate Bucky. The day afterwards Bucky had come over, ranting about how the strangest thing had happened to him last night. And thus it had began.

So when the familiar jolt in his navel made him squirm a little in his chair in the middle of debrief, he knew exactly why. Bucky had decided to be a little asshole today. Well, at least Steve wasn’t bored anymore. 

It felt like a challenge to Steve. If Bucky was going to be a dick and tease him during the meeting Steve wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of reacting. He didn’t even text Bucky to knock it off, but resigned himself to the fact and prayed to god that the debrief was almost over. 

-

Steve was going insane he could feel it. Over the past hour he had experienced not one, not two, but four “orgasms”. He was still riding the aftershocks from the last one. This one had been more intense, deeper, and Steve knew it was because Bucky was using a vibrator in his ass. That was the only thing other than Steve’s dick that could make Bucky come that hard. Steve grit his teeth and tried not to let out a small moan. 

He looked up and saw Natasha’s eyes trained directly on him, narrowed and suspicious. Steve knew his face gave it away because the redhead smirked knowingly... damn super spies. Steve’s face went tomato red. He saw Nat look down and knew she was texting under the table, and Steve could guess with who. The two ex assassins had been thick as thieves since Bucky had shown up on the doorstep of the Avengers compound and came crashing back into Steve’s life. Not that Steve was complaining in the slightest. Being apart from your soulmate really fucks you up, both physically and emotionally. 

Natasha looked up at Steve again and god damn winked, and holyyy fuck orgasm number 5 crashed over him like a wave. Unwittingly he slammed his hand down on the table. Fuck. Now everyone was looking at him. Natasha was smiling like the cat that got the cream, Tony and Clint looked concerned, and Fury looked mildly annoyed. 

“You alright Cap?” Clint asked, confusion in his eyes.

“Uhh” Steve said stupidly, “yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I’m fine just dozed off for a second.”

“I’m sorry Rogers” Fury intoned sardonically. “Are we boring you?”

“No!” Steve cut in quickly. “I’m sorry I guess I’m just really tired.” 

Natasha looked one second away from bursting out laughing.

Tony took the opportunity to yawn exaggeratedly and look pointedly at Fury. “Capsicle’s got a point there boss. I for one can’t wait to go crash in bed, and you all know I hate sleep.” 

Fury groaned and rolled his eyes. “Fine. Do as you will. I was almost finished anyways.” 

“Thanks fury” Natasha called out. “Steve hasn’t been looking too hot anyways I think he should have a good lie down.. unwind a bit.” 

Steve glared daggers at the woman and she simply raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. Steve was sufficiently cowed and made to stand up. The other three followed suit and they all traipsed their way out of the meeting room and down the hallways to the living spaces. 

Steve unlocked the door to his and Bucky’s ‘apartment’ and stalked inside. He found Bucky sitting casually on the couch, in a white tee shirt and gray sweatpants, watching cooking show. Nothing about his appearance alluded to the fact that he had spent the last two hours making himself come again and again, driving his soulmate mad with want. 

“Do you think it’s fucking funny?” Steve growled.

Bucky turned around, blue eyes widening innocently.

“Huh?” Bucky feigned incredulity.

“Don’t play dumb, you little cocktease”

“Stevie!” Bucky admonished. “I have no idea what you’re talking about!” Bucky’s mouth betrayed him by twitching into a sly smirk for a split second. 

Steve stalked towards the couch and Bucky scrambled to get up. He walked himself backwards as Steve continued in the same manner. Eventually Bucky’s back hit the wall and Steve’s got him right where he wanted him.

Steve caged Bucky against the wall, blocking any escape. He looked down at the brunet and shook

his head, half fond, half irritated out of his mind. 100% ready to fuck the daylights our of his soulmate. 

“What am I gonna do with you Bucky Barnes.”

“I got a few great ideas.” Bucky smiled, reaching to cup Steve’s ass. Steve was quick to grab his wrists. He pried them up and raised to pin them above Bucky’s head. 

“Uh-uh” Steve crooned condescendingly. “After what you just put me through you think you get to touch me? Or yourself for that matter.” 

Bucky opened his mouth to complain but Steve used his other hand to cover Bucky’s mouth. 

“No complaining. You’ll take what I give you if you want to come any time in the next week.”

Bucky froze, and then relaxed, completely compliant. 

“Good boy” Steve moved his hand to pet Bucky’s hair softly, before he seized a handful and yanked Bucky’s neck to the side, exposing his neck. Steve spent a few minutes teasing the sensitive areas there, and sucking an impressive hicky. 

He moved his mouth up to bite at Bucky’s earlobe before whispering “When I get to the bedroom I expect you be naked on the bed, hands on your head, without touching yourself.”

Bucky nodded and Steve let go of his wrists. He stepped back and let Bucky scamper off into their bedroom. He went and got a glass of water, mostly to calm himself down. He walked to the bedroom and entered to see Bucky exactly how he asked him to be. Steve grinned and Bucky shot him a cheeky wink. Steve walked over to their closet and got the ‘box’ out.

The ‘box’ was a collection of their favorite sex toys and bondage equipment. It ranged from mild to quite kinky. He selected what he needed from the box, a pair of black handcuffs, and a cock ring. When he turned back around Bucky’s eyes went wide and the sight of the ring, but he kept his mouth shut. 

“You remember your safe word honey?” Steve asked seriously. 

“Uh huh, Brooklyn” 

Steve smiled an went to the bed and first went to fasten the handcuffs, specially made to account for super soldier strength. Bucky’s hands were above his head again and the handcuffs were fastened to the headboard. Now that Bucky was sufficiently restrained, Steve put the cock ring on him. Bucky groaned softly but said nothing. 

“I mean you had to know” Steve said plainly. “You had to know that this was gonna happen doll face. I bet you got off on it didn’t you. Knowing what you were doing to me, what I was going to do to you.” 

Bucky moaned again but still kept his mouth shut.

“Cmon buck. I wanna hear you say it.” 

“Yes!” Bucky whined. 

“Yes what?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

Bucky sighed minutely “Yes I got off on it.”

“Tell me.” Steve purred. “Tell me what you thought about.”

When Bucky didn’t respond Steve pinched one of the brunet’s nipples, causing him to gasp.

“You!” Bucky panted out. “I thought about you the whole time. How distracted you must of been in that meeting, how much I wanted you to come up here and pin me down and fuck me. God I missed you so much sweetheart.

Steve’s eyes softened a little and he cupped his lovers cheek and bent down to kiss him sweetly.

“I missed you too” Steve smiled. “And you got that part of your little fantasy right. I am going to tie you down and fuck you till you’re stupid.”

Bucky’s eyes widened to the size of saucers and he smiled happily. While it seemed like Steve was completely in charge, he knew Bucky was exactly where he wanted to be.

Bucky seemed to have forgotten the handcuffs went to touch Steve but was stopped by the restraints. He whined with displeasure and glared pointedly at Steve, who in turned laughed at his soulmate.

“Having a little trouble there sugar?” Steve crooned. “Now you know what it’s like.. having to sit there are do nothing, not getting what you want.”

“You’re an asshole” Bucky pouted.

“Takes one to know one honey.” Steve retorted.

Steve got off the bed and slowly dragged his shirt over his head. Making sure to give Bucky one hell of a show. He shimmied out of his sweatpants off and stepped out of them. Lastly he pulled down his boxer briefs, his straining dick finally free. Bucky subconsciously licked his lips at the sight of it.

Struck by an idea Steve pulled up one of the chairs in their bed room and set down on it. He made sure he was right up near Bucky, giving him a clear, unencumbered view of his dick. Steve started stroking himself slowly, watching Bucky’s eyes move up and down with every motion of his hand on his dick. 

“God baby this feels soo good you have no idea” Steve moans. “I bet you wish you could touch it, put your mouth on it, but no. I’m not gonna make it that easy for you. 

Steve had been close for close to two hours so it didn’t take long for him to be right on the brink of coming. He stroked himself once, twice, and then cum was spurting over his hand and onto his stomach. Steve wasn’t as interested in that as he was in Bucky’s reaction. 

As Steve had come, Bucky had squeezed his eyes shut, back arching off the bed, and moaned loudly. He struggled against the handcuffs, obviously wanting to touch himself, give himself some relief, but he couldn’t. 

Steve was coming down off the intense height of his first orgasm after being hard for hours. He grinned dopily at the grumpy look on Bucky’s face.

“Aw you don’t like that don’t you sweetheart.” Steve prodded. “Not being able to touch yourself, not being allowed to come. Don’t dish out what you can’t take, baby.”

“I’m sorry!” Bucky cried out “Please baby I’m sorry I’ll be good just please touch me.”

“How can I say no when you beg me so pretty like that.” Steve got onto the bed and straddled Bucky’s legs. He dragged his hands up Bucky’s thighs, but bypassed his lover’s cock completely, coming up to play softly with his nipples. Bucky gasped when Steve rolled one hard bud between his forefinger and thumb, pinching softly. Bucky always had really sensitive nipples and one of Steve’s favorite pastimes was to play with them until Bucky was a writhing mess underneath him.

That’s exactly what happened a minute later. Bucky was panting and squirming as Steve assaulted his nipples with his mouth and hands, scraping his teeth against the left one.

“God Stevie please” Bucky begged “Fuck me please! I’ll do anything get get inside me.” 

Steve looked up, his eyes going dark with lust.

“I love when you act like my little whore baby.”

Bucky shuddered and whined to show Steve how bad he needed it. Steve considered him for a minute before making the executive decision that no, Bucky was not a complete and utter mess yet. Steve reached down and gave Bucky’s dick one single stroke before moving his hand to touch himself again. The betrayal in Bucky’s eyes was actually quite hysterical. 

Steve took his time, stroking himself, playing with his balls, circling the head with his thumb. Buck’s eyes were glued to him like a moth to a lamp. 

Bucky was panting and squirming even harder than before as Steve brought himself closer to his climax. He gave himself a few more desperate tugs before coming all over Bucky’s stomach and dick. Bucky’s back arched so far off the bed Steve worried it would break. Bucky cried out like a wounded animal, shaking and now crying a little.

Steve reached forward and wiped his love’s tears away. He was done teasing, Bucky had been punished enough. With his other hand he collected a bit of the cum now on Bucky’s stomach and held them out to Bucky. Bucky lapped at them like a man dying of thirst. 

When his fingers were clean, Steve carded his fingers through Bucky’s hair, the other man nuzzling into the touch. 

“I love you sugar” he murmured to Bucky. “You were so good for me honey. I’m gonna take care of you now.” 

Bucky moaned loudly in obvious relief. Steve got himself in between Bucky’s thighs before he crooned “Why don’t you go ahead and spread those pretty legs for me baby doll.”

Bucky did just that and Steve was shocked to see the base of a purple plug protruding from Bucky’s hole. He raised an eyebrow at it.

“Bit presumptuous don’t you think?”

Bucky shrugged as best he could with his arms restrained. “I call it altruism”

Steve laughed and reached down to play with the plug, pushing it in, and pulling it part of the way out. Bucky’s face was beautiful, blissful but still full of anticipation. He hissed slightly as Steve pulled the plug all the way out and set it down on the bed. 

Steve leaned forward to kiss Bucky softly before reaching over to the bedside table to grab the lube. Even though Bucky just had a plug in, Steve was still rather large and more lube would make it better for both of them. He squeezed a little on his fingers before stroking himself softly, already hard again. When he was sufficiently lubed up, he grabbed Bucky’s thought with one hand, pulling it up, and using the other to guide his dick into Bucky’s tight little hole.

They both hissed as Steve slid home in one go. Steve paused for a moment to let Bucky adjust but the man just squirms and kicks Steve in the ass with the heel of his foot.

“Bossy” Steve muttered, but he began to move anyways.

Steve had died and gone to heaven. It had been about twenty minutes so far of him fucking Bucky when the man started squeezing on him like a boa constrictor. He knew it was because Bucky needed to come really bad, but couldn’t. 

Steve grabbed Bucky’s other thigh, and hauled both of them over his shoulders, practically folding the man in half. 

He slowed down, circling his hips slightly before pulling back and slamming forward, the sound of skin slapping together filled the room. Bucky let out something close to a scream, and Steve knew from experience that he had just directly hit his prostate hard. He kept the exact same angle and repeated the process, hips swiveling before snapping forward. Bucky jolted forward on the bed every time Steve pounded into him.

“Steve!” Bucky cried out. “Stevie please! I need-I just need to”

“I know baby” Steve cut him off. He reached down and released Bucky from the cock ring and Bucky sighed out in relief.

Steve bent forward to press his forehead to Bucky’s before really going to town. Bucky was crying and moaning like a bitch in heat and Steve knew he was really close. It only took a couple more thrusts for Bucky to come, the phantom orgasm this time triggering Steve’s. It was intense, feeling both of their pleasure at the same time. 

Bucky went absolutely boneless on the bed and Steve knew what came next. He loved this part almost as much as the sex itself. He pulled out slowly, and unlocked the cuffs still on Bucky’s wrists. He leaned down to press a kiss to Bucky’s temple before getting up. 

He went to the bathroom to get a wet rag, and to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, he also snagged a chocolate bar on the way out. He came back into the bedroom to see Bucky in nearly the same position, smiling dopily and watching him with soft eyes. 

Steve cleaned them both up and made Bucky drink the water and eat the chocolate. Steve lay down on the bed and Bucky curled into his side, head on Steve’s chest. They talked quietly about nothing for a long time before Bucky dozed off. 

Steve looked down at his soulmate and was hit by an overwhelming wave of gratitude and amazement. They were here together. Time somehow ripped them apart, but then brought them together again in this century. He was so god damn lucky to have Bucky in his life, in his bed. The soul was a part of a whole, and fate it seemed, could not bare to rip apart the whole of Steve and Bucky.


	2. Chapter 2

Not a chapter lmao I just want more attention on this fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is the filthiest thing I’ve ever written


End file.
